1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with multiple display modules. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display device with multiple display modules having minimized borders in between.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the available sizes of display modules and display panels are increased with the progress of techniques, the costs of larger-sized display modules and display panels are still too high resulting in the limitation to popularity. For the purpose of enlarging the display area, combining dual or multiple display modules to form an integrated display surface becomes a possible alternative measure. Besides, in some products, dual display modules can be employed to increase the design variety. For instance, two display modules can be combined to display a larger image or can be respectively used to display different images.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show a conventional electronic device with dual display modules. As shown in FIG. 1A, the electronic device includes a left housing 10 and a right housing 20. The left housing 10 and the right housing 20 have a left screen 11 and a right screen 21, respectively. As shown in FIG. 1B, the left housing 10 includes a left display module 31 which displays images through the left screen 11. The right housing 20 includes a right display module 32 which displays images through the right screen 21. Because the left display module 31 and the right display module 32 both have a frame 50 disposed around, their display areas are both restricted by the frames 50 and therefore are non-extendible. In other words, as shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a border 70 exists between the images shown on the left screen 11 and the right screen 21. Hence, when the left screen 11 and the right screen 21 are combined to show an image, the image will be separated into two portions by the border 70, consequently obstructing users' viewing feeling.